


Count on Me

by UniverseBestPotato



Series: Symphonies- A soulmate AU [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bromance, Not beta read we die like Shiro, Sad Hunk, hunk has gold heart, i cant write angst, lance is kind boi, pole dancing is referenced, singing cuz i can, which is a crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseBestPotato/pseuds/UniverseBestPotato
Summary: Galra made Hunk sadbest friend soul mate Lance is here to helpsinging, dancing and laughs are included





	Count on Me

“Hunk!!!”

The rain batters down onto the, gradually darkening, blue hoodie and brown hair. The figure blurring into the weather as he searches for his missing friend, yelling his name into the darkness.

Blue eyes glance anxiously beneath the hood when he heard a low muffled noise close to the neighbourhood park and, after hurdling over the fence with a couple of frantic minutes searching, Lance finds a hunched silhouette beneath the large red slide. Carefully, Lance approaches the seemingly small figure and places his hand onto the damp, now dark, forest green vest.

“Hey, buddy” Lance soothingly whispers, cursing inwardly at the flinch his touch causes.

“Wanna tell me what happened, bud?” A Shrug replies the question.

Ocean blue eyes fills with worry at the larger friend’s silence, Hunk hasn’t been like this in a long time as he’s learnt that he could always come to Lance if he’s sad. The only reason Lance could think for Hunk to act like this is –

“What did the Galra say?” Lance prided, eyes darkening as the elder’s shoulders tense up. He knew it! Lance thought darkly, the only ones to ever be able to hit his golden heart where those…jerks!!

Lance eyes soften as he reaches his arms around the Samoan, offering needed comfort to reduce the stress and worry from his friend’s shoulders.

He hates seeing his best friend like this, if only they could go back to their younger years when they would play underneath this red slide and sing-

‘That’s it!!’ Lance thought as he manoeuvred in front of Hunk  into a squatting position.

‘Hey, Hunkalicious?” Lance smiled softly at his red eyed friend in front of him, who looked confused at the sudden change in attitude.

“If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,

I'll sail the world to find you”

He stands up, arms stretched, inviting the other one to stand in the cool weather, his smile becoming wider as he continued.

“If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,

I'll be the light to guide you”

Spinning the larger one slowly, they quietly sing in union, warmth filling their souls

“Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need”

Lance smiles as a small smile appears on the Samoan’s face, evidence of any tears washed away with the rain.

“You can count on me like one two three

I'll be there”

With each beat Lance swung their arms and manoeuvred himself into a Hunk embraceᵗᵐ allowing the closeness to bring assurance to the larger that they’re not alone.

He carries on after feeling a deep rumble on his back

“And I know when I need it, I can count on you like four three two”

You'll be there”

Unravelling himself from Hunk’s arms he reaches for the nearest poles, imitating pole dancer moves (that he definitely didn’t learn off the internet)

“'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah”

Lance’s smile becomes blinding as he spins around on that pole, hearing a throaty laugh emanate from behind him.

“Whoa, whoa

Oh, oh

Yeah, yeah”

He lands in a puddle in front of Hunk, earning him a surprised squeak and a wet butt. However, Lance believes it’s worth it as the ball of sunshine in front of him glows brighter than he did underneath that slide.


End file.
